Blu's change
by swRainbowDash5467
Summary: For Jewel's Birthday, Blu wants to get her a Brazilian Jasmine, but when he falls in a pond with a magical flower in it, his DNA changes and turns him into a female, so Blu, Jewel, and the Rio gang must help him return to his normal, male self.
1. Blu's epic fail

Everything was alright in the jungle. All the birds were minding their own business. Blu was getting some food for his family. He got a mango for him and his wife, Jewel, and he got some grapes (dont ask me how he got them) for his children.

Blu was living the sweet life. He had a beautiful wife/mate, 3 amazing children, and he learned to fly. When he returned he ate his share of the mango and said he was going to go see Rafael.

"Ok bye Blu! Be safe!" Jewel said. "Bye daddy!" His daughter (who was only 7 yrs old) said, giving him a hug. Blu said his goodbyes to his family and flew off to his good friend.

**Blu's POV**

"Hopefully Rafael remembered it's Jewel's birthday tomorrow." I quietly told myself as I flew towards his hollow. When I touched down I used my talon to knock on the wood near his hollow's entrance.

I learned that from Linda. It's good manners not to just intrude, they could be doing whatever. At that moment Rafael popped his head out. "Oh hi Blu! Are you ready?" He asked me.

"Yes i'm ready, lets go amigo!" I said. He quickly told his wife Eva where they were going and we took off. "So Blu, have you decided what you are gonna get Jewel?"

Rafael asked. "Well she flowers almost as much as she loves mangoes, so I might be able to get her favorite kind of flower. A Brazilian Jasmine." I told Rafael. "Well I bet that would be an amazing gift, Jewel would definitely love it, lucky for you, my friend, I know where to get the best ones."

Rafael said. "You do? Can you show me?" I asked. "Sure, just follow me!"

**3rd person POV**

"Blu I am glad you got over your fear of talking to women." Rafael told Blu. "I wouldn't say that, I just got used to Jewel, I found out a lot about her." Blu told him. "Really? Like what?" Rafael asked.

"I found out she loves to bathe, but only by herself. She was very small as a child, she had a brother, she loves sparkly things, she hates having her head feathers messed up in public, and she loves mangoes a whole lot. And I mean a whole lot, I think she might love them as much as she loves me." Blu said.

"Wow, I didn't think she had that much about her." Rafael said. "Neither did I, I thought since she was fierce, she would've hated sparkly things and flowers. The most shocking was that she was small as a girl."

Blu said. "We're here, amigo." Rafael said. They touched down beside a pond that had a lot of Brazilian Jasmines around it. "Whoa...how did you find out about this?" Blu asked. "It was Eva who showed me." Rafael said.

"How did she find out?" Blu asked. "She never told me." Rafael said. "Well we should go ahead and find one she might like." Blu said.

/  
/▌ (timelapse)  
/ \

"I found the perfect one!" Blu said cheerfully. Standing in front of him was a very sparkly Brazilian Jasmine. "Jewel would love this." Blu said. When he was about to pick it Rafael popped up and said, "What'd you say Blu?"

Somehow that scared Blu and made him jump, he tripped over a vine and fell in the pond. "Blu?" Rafael asked. Something glowed inside the water. Apparently when Blu jumped the sparkly Brazilian Jasmine fell in the water and Blu fell in too.

Eventually the glowing stopped and his head popped up, gasping for air. He immediately climbed out of the pond. "Blu i'm sorry." Rafael said. "It's ok, I shouldn't have been so jumpy." Blu said. His voice sounded different somehow.

"Blu? Why does your voice sound like that?" Rafael asked. "W-what's wrong with my voice?" Blu asked. "Your voice...it's more higher pitched." Rafael said. "WHAT?!" Blu yelled.

"Blu your feathers are also more...lighter than they were." Rafael said. Blu took a good look at his feathers and body. "I don't think that was an ordinary pond and flower." Blu said.

"It must've changed your DNA." Rafael said. "Ohhh..." Blu moaned sadly. "It's ok Blu, it's not like your life is over." Rafael said. "When my DNA changed, it made my voice higher and my feathers lighter."

Blu said. He was putting 2 and 2 together. "Those are traits of a female bird... Rafael what are the chances I have become...a female?" Blu said. "Umm, very high?" Rafael guessed. "I have to go see Tulio!" Blu said. "I'll come with you." Rafael said. "No! It's better I go alone." Blu said.

_Fiercely independant...like how some women are. _Rafael thought as Blu flew off.

"Theres no way I could be a female." Blu said. Once he reached the place Tulio was he flew through the window and touched down at Tulio's desk. "Oh hi Blu!" Tulio said. He immediately got a pencil and paper and wrote down his situation.

"I don't know...but i'll do it." Tulio said, and took Blu to the testing room.

**15 minutes later**

Blu was waiting for the results. He was so nervous. What if he was a girl? What would he tell Jewel and his kids? How would he live? His fears came true when Tulio came. "Blu the news are in. Your a female." He said.

"What?!" Blu screeched.

**OH MY GOODNESS! Yea Blu is in some trouble. I'll upload the next chapter later. Stay awesome my fans, and I will see you later!**


	2. Telling Jewel and a new name

Blu nearly fainted. He couldn't be a woman. He just couldn't. Blu nodded his thanks and went back to Rafael.

(timelapse)

"Rafael, Rafael, Rafael!" Blu yelled as he approached his hollow. "Hey Blu, how'd it turn out?" Rafael asked. "Bad. It turns out I am a female bird." Blu said. "And you are worried why?"

Rafael asked. Blu was silent for a moment. "Jewel." He whispered. "Ohh..." Rafael said. "Rafael, could you tell Jewel for me?" Blu asked. "Sure amigo, or amiga." Rafael said. "I will tell Eva what happened. Me and her should probably get along."

Blu said. "Ok Blu, cya!" Rafael said taking off. Blu went in the hollow to tell Eva the story.

**meanwhile with Rafael...**

Rafael took little time to make it to Blu and Jewel's hollow. "Jewel? Are you home?" Rafael asked. "Oh hi Rafael, where's Blu?" Jewel asked. "That's what I came to talk to you about."

Rafael said. "Well it started like this..."

(timelapse)

"...and that's what happened." Rafael said. "So lemme get this straight, Blu fell into a pond with a Brazilian Jasmine and it rearranged his DNA so now he's a girl?" Jewel said.

Rafael nodded. "Let me go see Blu." Jewel said. "He, I mean she is at my hollow with Eva." Rafael said. "Ok, you stay and watch my kids while I go see him, I mean her." Jewel said, flying off.

"Well the kids are asleep, I shouldn't have any trouble." Rafael said.

(Timelapse)

Jewel finally made it to Rafael's hollow. "Helloo?" Jewel said walking in, doing the thing Blu didnt do. She looked around. Eva and Blu were talking. "Hello...Blu?" Jewel said.

"Oh..uhh...Hi jewel." Blu said nervously. _Blu's feathers are brighter and her voice is higher. _Jewel thought. "Rafael told me what happened...I had to come and see for myself." Jewel said.

"Well, I am a girl. And I want to go back." Blu said. "Uhh Blu, now that your a girl, it seems strange to call you Blu, since its a male name." Jewel said. "Well what do you want to call me?" Blu asked.

"Errm, I don't know." Jewel said. "I should ask Pedro, he's good at coming up with girl names." Blu said, and he flew towards their club.

(timelapse)

Blu entered. She guessed it was closed because it was empty. When he entered Nico flew towards her. "Hey Blu, you look different." Nico said. Blu explained what happened.

"I see." A voice said behind them. It was Pedro. "Pedro, don't scare the girl." Nico said. "I cant help it, its just my swagger." He said. "Well Jewel said I should have a girl name until I turn back." Blu said.

"Hmm, what kinda name?" Pedro asked. "Something easy, like Jewel or Blu." Blu said. "I got it!" Pedro said. "That was fast." Blu said. "Hey, it's my natural talent." Pedro said. "Anyway, what the name you got?" Blu asked.

"I thought it would be great if your name resembled your feather colors, like your original name, so I came up with Cyan." Pedro said. "That seems...nice." Blu said. "So is that what you will use?" Nico asked.

"I guess, from now on, call me Cyan...until I become a male again, then I will be Blu." Cyan said. "Well, ok B- I mean Cyan." Nico said. Cyan said her goodbyes and went to go tell Jewel and Rafael.

**Yup, Blu is now Cyan, next chapter will be posted tomorrow guys, and I might make a drawing of Cyan on DeviantART, but if you want a description, he looks like the original blu with lighter feathers and a higher voice.**


End file.
